


What Are The Primary Exports Of Switzerland, Anyway?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sorkinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liechtenstein is only slightly smaller than DC, you don't think we're next, do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are The Primary Exports Of Switzerland, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> 225 words, because [the Swiss accidentally invaded Liechtenstein](http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/20070302/ap_on_fe_st/mistaken_invasion). I fiddled with the time-space continuum and set it early on in the Bartlet administration because I can.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"Liechtenstein, Leo?"

"Yes, sir. And the Swiss."

"And the people of Liechtenstein are angry the Swiss didn't bring them chocolates?"

"Well, I would be," CJ interjected. She rounded on Toby when he sighed. "What? Have you had real Swiss chocolate? They have this one with ingredients so fresh it only lasts one day."

"Watches," Josh said. "I'd rather have a watch."

"You ought to have a cuckoo clock." Toby looked around the room, his gaze lingering on his coworkers. "You all ought to have cuckoo clocks."

"Occasionally I believe I am living in a cuckoo clock and all of you are my cuckoos, Toby." Jed picked up, then put down the papers Leo had brought him. "Is there any reason I should seriously read anything more about this so-called accidental invasion?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Then I'm going back to the business of governing my country. All of you get out of here. " He smiled as they left his office. "Mrs. Landingham!"

"You can push the button, sir. There's no need to yell."

"Have you been listening at the door?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Seems the Swiss accidentally invaded Liechtenstein."

"Fascinating, sir."

"Claudia Jean tells me they have a chocolate so fresh it has to be thrown away every day if it isn't eaten. See what you can do about that, will you?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
